DayZ Standalone
For more information on the standalone game, see DayZ On 14 August 2012, Rocket announced that DayZ would become a standalone game.The end of the beginning, viewed 26 September 2012, . that does not require ArmA II. Development of the standalone version will be headed by Rocket, in conjunction with Bohemia Interactive, the publisher of ArmA II. The current mod will continue to be developed by the DayZ team alongside the standalone game. Rocket has confirmed that prior to releasing the standalone game, development will focus on fixing bugs and preventing hacking.DayZ Standalone Version: What to Expect, viewed 26 September 2012, .Interview: The standalone future of DayZ, and what it means for players, viewed 26 September 2012, . DayZ will utilize the Take On Helicopter engine, which is a branch of the Arma II Operation Arrowhead engine Real Virtuality.The integration begins, viewed 26 September 2012, . The engine is being heavily modified, including code from Arma III. Media *Rocket interview with PCGamer about the standalone: here. *DayZ Developer Session with Rocket at Eurogamer Expo: here. *The first look at the DayZ standalone with Dean Hall: here. *Follow DayZ standalone on Facebook here. *An effective way to find a weapon here Category:DayZ Features The initial focus will be to redevelop the existing mod as a standalone, rather than immediately adding new features. This will provide a near identical game to begin with, but will provide a solid foundation upon which to later expand. Rocket has described this philosophy as "small steps, big dreams." The following are some of the features suggested by Rocket: *In-depth storyline *Crafting system *Underground construction *Destructible environment *New inventory management *Improved HUD *Improved audio and visual cues *Improved zombie AI/pathing *Zombie life cycle *Improved security *Weapon and gear degradation *More accessible buildings *and much more Development blogs *The end of the beginning - August 2012 *The integration begins - September 2012 *Whatever you say it is it isn't - October 2012 *Dev Report - November 2012 *Where is the standalone release - January 2013 *Where do I start? - January 2013 *DayZ Video - January 2013 *Ivan is back - Feb 15th 2013 *Behind the scenes - Feb 21st 2013 *Quick video - March 2013 *Highest Devblog update in the world- April 2013 *Video blog- May 2013 *Road trip- May 2013 *A brief interview- May 2013 *Screen Shots - August 2013 *And here is the short Video- August 2013 *Video Showcase- September 2013 *Standalone test- November 2013 Release date and pricing Rocket has not announced an exact release date, but had originally indicated the desire to see a release by the end of 2012.DayZ News: New DayZ Standalone info Surfaces: Release Dates, Stealth Kills, and more!, viewed 26 September 2012, . This has now been moved to early 2013. "We are still working towards a target for an initial foundation before the end of the year, but we will slip this date if needed. We will not compromise the project for the short-term gain of meeting this date,' stated Hall firmly."DayZ's Standalone Version Gets Postponed Until 2013, viewed 12 May 2013, . DayZ standalone will utilize a Minecraft-like sales model; this will allow players to pay a much lower price for early access to the alpha/beta releases while helping to fund development toward the final product. Rocket recently announced that DayZ Standalone will be playable on the floor at E3 2013 which is held on June 10 - June 13. The release date was then rumored to be around October 31st, Halloween or November 5th. There is now no date for the standalone and it will be ready when it is ready. The public Alpha version of DayZ was released on 16 December 2013 via digital distribution on Steam. This early access is available at a cost of $29.99 USD, €21.81 or about £25.Steam, DayZ, viewed 19 December 2013, . Multi-platform development Rocket has indicated interest in developing DayZ for consoles (Xbox/Playstation), but the PC version will be the focus. A console version will be produced if the standalone version is successful.DayZ News: Rocket wants to put DayZ on consoles, viewed 26 September 2012, . Videos File:DayZ_Survival_Guide References Category:DayZ